Procession of the Spirit
by Kusumita
Summary: Open your eyes to the wicked- and you will see the face of the Lord. One Shot.


**Marie Says: **Good Morning Sunshine, The World says Hello! I'm alive and well and my writer's block is flittering away bit by bit with the strikes of my literary hammer upon its stone. Epic win! Epic win! Anyway, Trinity Blood has waited long enough to feel the sashe of my writings for its been so long- it seems one of my fics have been taken down though. It was an AbelxEsther request using snow, I'm confused as to why... But I'll investigate it.

Anyway, FOR NARNIA!!

* * *

**Procession of Spirit**

--

The metal cross upon the end of the rosary signaled to the woman that she had prayed at least twice as many times that day. Sliding her fingers over the glass orbs of the blessed chain once more, she lifted it to her lips and kissed it lightly before pushing it to her forehead in a reverent manner. Her hair longer than before, red and crawling over her shoulders in a slight appeal of a Queen. A public figure who barely any _true_ say- for now. For now, she repeated in her mind, for now I will learn and remember till the time comes where my _true_ decision is needed- is **required**. What so little of a Queen required when it came to foreign affairs or national intelligence? Dressing to please the masses as a morale booster to the people who relied upon their nation.

She folds her arms slightly, her rosary still at hand and her blue eyes managing to cast a slight glance upon the flame in the corner. A candle still lit and dripping against its stand of the small, private chapel for her pleasure. Yet, since that night where she pulled the trigger, the Lord has felt like less and less of a comfort against the reoccurring memories and worries that plagues her daytime and troubled her nights. Are they safe? Is everyone fine? Abel.. Abel.. I haven't heard from Abel in so long… Do they send letters- or are my advisers _stopping_ the letters. Esther groaned before placing a hand on her head and began to massage it carefully.

_I'm becoming suspicious and paranoid- troubled signs of fever that derives from staying inside for far too long…_

She signed before taking the rosary and hanging it around her neck calmly. Her posture showed that of a trained woman- even in such short time she managed to become someone with far more dignity and pride. She scoffed slightly; those were well known for being sins that were punishable by the lord. Deadly sins. Time and time again she realized that Religion was never to mingle in the same parties as Politics- a virgin to the manipulations and the deception brought a rude and unkind awakening call to the Queen. The world was harsher outside the stone walls of the Vatican than she imagined- a colder floor and a much more quiet night jerked her from her thoughts.

Sliding her hand against the marble columns, she always realizes how much more lonely it was a night. No longer wandering slightly along the chapels to find Father Abel smiling up from whatever book he was reading to offer her a cup of tea and a story to cheer her troubles away. Esther smiled slightly, perhaps she was simply romanticizing her memories- Abel was becoming far more mature than she remembered every time she would reminisce. She caressed the marble once more- Abel, in her eyes, was always more mature… He always saw the world though different eyes. Her eyes were rose-tinted and colored by the beauty of the world and the evils that plagued. The darker side of existence that lingered in the shadows, waiting to pounce at any unsuspecting being of light that wandered far too 

close.. A childish though and way of looking. Abel saw things another way. He saw the darker halves as the same as lights- living, breathing, loving and hating. They were no different to each other- each corrupt and beautiful in their own way.

Now and again, Esther could hear his chiding in her head as he would pour another cup of tea for her.

_Open your eyes to the wicked- and you will see the face of our Lord._

The wicked… Who was wicked? Was he merely saying it to comfort her? Ws he merely trying to stop her tears that night? Esther couldn't be sure. Less and less she trusted Abel's words and yet more and more she clung to them in and insane obsession to hear them every day in her mind. Corrupt and beautiful- how can something be corrupt yet beautiful… Corruption was evil, wrong and disgusting to the very thought of life. Corruption lingered around everywhere in the lives of the political movements that ran through her daily viewings. Corruption was not beautiful… Corruption could never be beautiful.

_Open your eyes to the wicked- and you will see the face of our Lord._

She gritted her teeth angrily, she couldn't understand it. Even now, long after when she has had years to think and ponder every word Abel ever uttered. Even now, she couldn't find an understanding or even wrap her mind around the phrase he spoke that night. His eyes were wistful and smiles were gone, a thin line as an expression never suited the silver haired man- Esther never liked to see him serious for anything that drew that expression must be a grave, dark memory. A memory he clung to yet did not release for unknown reasons- Abel was such an enigma.

Ion disappeared the other day. The same words he spoke, Ion seemed to have repeated the result that night he left. Her fingers grasped the metal of the candle stand, its cold metal jolting at her warm skin for a moment, before closing her eyes to remember the night. Feeling her face with her free hand, there were wrinkles that weren't there yesterday and her skin was becoming softer and easier to tug- age. Age was the thing those closest to her had the least worries upon.

Her body was corrupted by age- was it beautiful? Esther chuckled slightly before coughing into her hand as if she suddenly transformed into a bubbling youthful young woman into a tired, old Queen. She closed her eyes calmly and sadly before bringing her lips to the flame. She hesitated.

_Open your eyes to the wicked- and you will see the face of the Lord._

Esther paused before leaning over and cupped the flame with her hand before blowing out the candle; remembering the final part of his saying…

_But eyes blinded by mortal ties can never be unlocked._

* * *

I just like leaving footnotes 3


End file.
